


[Fanvid]Hello Trouble

by yikshuontheroad



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikshuontheroad/pseuds/yikshuontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is the trouble for Greg.<br/>Selfmade fanvid here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid]Hello Trouble

Selfmade Sherstrade video is here for Sherstrade that I love a lot and for you ~

There are some plots out there, not many, but I don't want to call it fluff, not really. Just thought no need to do explanation of the plots. 

It’s the very first time that I tried to edit a video so I merely stuck to the basic things and ignored the post-production part. Dunno whether I got it nice but I tried my best and I hope you like it.

BGM: Hello Trouble by Buck Owens

Lyrics are shown in the video. The song is not included in Youtube Audio Library so there might be something wrong with the music. Let’s pray that’s not going to happen *finger crossed*

And you can [go to my Tumblr](http://yikshu.tumblr.com/post/104035247935/wow-wow-wow-wow-wow-a-selfmade-sherstrade-video-is) to reblog/like the video if you find it okay.

 Thank you again for watching <3


End file.
